


Imagine Pydia (#1) Cohabitation  = ^.- = (Pre-Relationship)

by catvampcrazines



Series: Imagine Pydia [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, I like cold PB and maybe Lyd does too. :p, Imagine Pydia, Pre-Relationship, Pydia, om-nom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late-night snacking habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Pydia (#1) Cohabitation  = ^.- = (Pre-Relationship)

Peter catching Lydia in the kitchen at 2 AM—the refrigerator door thrown wide, an opened jar of peanut butter in her hand, hair toppled messily at the crown of her head, and a spoon in her mouth.

She gives him one of her wide gazes, startled and waiting for sassy words to exit his mouth as he stands there with crossed arms.

Instead, he moves toward her, though he does stop to grab a spoon from a drawer. 

Peter reaches the light from the opened fridge before she can escape and dips the spoon into the jar. His eyebrows twitch upward as he pops it into his mouth and simply walks away.

His back turned to her, he smiles around the spoon before pulling it from between his lips, chewing through smooth peanut butter as he wonders what she’s thinking.

In lieu of sassy words, he licks the spoon clean, not caring that she can’t see it because of the way he  _knows_  she’s gawking at his back.

 

[♥♥♥](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/tagged/myteenwolf)

  
  



End file.
